The invention relates to a hub cap assembly and, more particularly, to a wheel end assembly for a tire inflation system made with the hub cap assembly.
Tire inflation systems for vehicles provide a vehicle the versatility of adjusting tire pressures while the vehicle is stationary or in motion. For example, utilizing a tire inflation system, the tire pressure of one or more wheel assemblies may be decreased to increase tire traction, or increased to reduce rolling resistance and increase the vehicle's fuel efficiency and tire life-span. Tire inflation systems known in the art often employ wheel end assemblies which permit fluid communication between the rotating portions and non-rotating portions of the vehicle. The wheel end assemblies known in the art are often complex and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a hub cap assembly and wheel end assembly which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.